yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İnsan - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
| O şevkin dâim ilcâsıyle seyrin ıztırârîdir; Terakkî meyli artık fitratında rûh-i sârîdir! Bütün esrâr-ı hilkatten haberdâr olmak istersin, Bu gaybistân-ı hîçâ-hîçten kumılmak istersin! Meâdın, mebdein, hâlin ki üç müdhiş muammâdır... Durur edvâr-ı müstakbel gibi karşında hep hâzır. Koşarsın bunların sevdâ-yı idrâkiyle durmazsın, Hakîkatten velev bir şemme duymazsan oturmazsın. Serâir perde pûş-i zulmet olsun varsın isterse... Düşürmez düştüğün yeldâ-yı hirman rûhunu ye´se: Emel, meş´al-keşin, bir reh-nümâ hem-râhın olmuşken, Tehâşî eylemezsin sîne-i deycûra girmekten. Gelip bir gün tecellî etse mâhiyyât-ı masnûat, Taharrîden geçer, bir dem karâr eyler misin? Heyhât! Tutar mâhiyyet-i Sâni´, o en heybetli mâhiyyet Olur âteş-zen-i ârâmın, artık durma cevlân et! Tevakkuf yok seninçün, daimî bir seyre tâbi´sin... Ne zîrâ hâle râzîsin; ne müstakbelle kâni´sin! Dururken böyle bî pâyan terakkî-zâr karşında; Nasıl dersin ya "Pek mahdûd bir cirmim" tutarsın da. Meleklerden büyük, hem çok büyük tebcîle mazharsın: Tekâlîfın emânet-gâhısın bir başka cevhersin! Hayâtın eksik olmazken ağır bin bârı arkandan; Ölümler, korkular savlet ederken hepsi bir yandan; Şedâid iktihâm etmekte müdhiş bir mekânetle, Yolundan kalmayıp dâim gidersin... Hem ne sür´atle! Senin bir nüsha-i kübrâ yı hilkat olduğun elbet, Tecellî etti artık; dur, düşün öyleyse bir hükmet: Nasıl olmak gerektir şimdi ef?âlin ki, hem pâyen Behâim olmasın, kadrin melâikten muazzezken? | türkçe . O şevkin zorlamasıyla sürekli seyran eylemen kaçınılmazdır; İlerleme meyli artık yaratılışında varlığına yayılan bir ruh olmuştur. Yaratılışın bütün sırlarını bilmek istersin, Bu hiçlerden ibaret gayb âleminden kurtulmak istersin! Sonun, başlangıcın, bugünün ki üç müthiş bilmecedir... Durur karşında gelecek devirler gibi hep hazır. Koşarsın bunları anlamak sevdasıyla durmazsın, Hakikatin kokusunu az da olsa almadan oturmazsın. Sırlar karanlık bir perdeyle örtülmüş olsun isterse.... Düşürmez uğradığın mahrumiyet gecesi ruhunu ümitsizliğe: Emel meş'alen, bir kılavuz da yoldaşın olmuşken, Çekinmezsin karanlıkların içine dalıp girmekten. Bir gün gelip ortaya çıksa yaratılmışların mahiyeti, Araştırmayı bırakır, bir an durur musun? Hayır! Bu sefer de Yaratıcı'nın mahiyeti, o en heybetli mahiyet, Huzurunu ateşe verecek ve sen durmadan koşacaksın artık! Durmak yok senin için, sürekli bir ilerleyişe tâbisin... Ne çünkü bugüne razısın, ne gelecekle yetinirsin! Dururken böyle sonsuz bir ilerleme alanı karşısında; Tutup da nasıl "Ben küçük bir varlığım" dersin ya! Meleklerden büyük, hem çok büyük övgüyle şereflenmişsin! Allah'ın büyük görevler yüklediği varlıksın, yüksek bir cevhersin! Hayatın bin ağır yükü eksik olmazken sırtından; Ölümler, korkular saldırırken hepsi bir yandan; Büyük sıkıntılara göğüs görmekte inanılmaz bir dayanıklılıkla, Yolundan kalmayıp sürekli gidersin... Hem ne süratle! Senin yaratılışın yüce bir kopyası olduğun elbet, Tecellî etti artık; dur, düşün öyleyse bir karar ver: Nasıl olmak gerektir şimdi yapacağın şeyler ki, dengin Hayvanlar olmasın, değerin meleklerden yüksekken? | style="vertical-align: top"| Human ,you don’t think own as a big, However, there is a big world inside you (Hz. Ali) You are stil not aware of their own personality, “I’’m a base person” you say, if you know… You are preciouser than angels; There is world inside you : God’s blessings is owerflowing from grounds and skies; Your heart become the place where the God manifest brightly. You are the best God’s created; For that, you are person endless! Beauties that creates the most beautiful couplet poetry power consumed; You are secret compleciated God’s . Nature is your prisoner, in your hands dominates goods; The world submit your decrees. Your knowledge catch lightning from clouds; You find mine under the ground. Seas is your mattress, waves is your cradle; Your wings measure skies! Air, take your decrees at a time it is comrade your sound everywhere. Torment don’t prevent in front of your working; Attacker escape if you decide firmly. If you go about in darkness, your though is bright, Bright of inextinct of futiletion is its each sparkle. If you stay desert , your guide is inspiration, Step shows oasis. Prisons, execution tables and exile don’t prevent… If iron hands clip your way, you walk. You destroy with a simple precaution signs of dictatorship; You reduced from he skies for decrees check ! You don’t try to search if you will see high, you will say “I want to go another a future. There is a distant future in your happy case. Your ardour and in your conscience darling is for future, Your soul is joy of sacred lover . You go about with that ardour; There is devoling your personality and it is soul. You want to know your personality all the secret, You want to escape from these! Your end, begining and today are three great puzzle… These always ready in front of you such as future transfers. You run for them to understand , you don’t stop, You don’t sit if you don’t know truth. If secret covered with a darkness curtain… You don’t desparete from meeting night destitution: You don’t fear from darkness if there is your guide. If nature of God’s created come one day , Do you stop a moment and do you leaves the research? That moment, the most majestic is Creator, You will run without stoping! There isn’t stopping for you, you musy devoloping… Today and future is little for you! There is that devolopig in front of you and you say ” I am young person”! You are praised more than angels! God gave big duty you! There is heavy load on your back; Deaths and fears attack you everyday; You breast big trouble with big force, You go without stopping with quickly… You are a copy of your creation, He manifest stop, think and decided: You will do that things that your equal musn’t pets because you preciouser than angels | style="vertical-align: top"| örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |}